Pinch Me, I Think I'm Dreaming
by Nenhum Nome
Summary: Something is wrong with Ash and it's bothering May. At first, things are a little wierd, but then things start to seem perfect, I wonder why... My first Oneshot and Advanceshipping fic.


Me: Hi there, this is my first oneshot and advanceshipping fic. Right now it's probably rate crap, and knowing me, I will go over it sometime in the future and just redo a lot of things. I just wanted to get a story out there ^^; Oh, and I TOTALLY own pokemon! *Lying straight through teeth*

Typhlosion: Oh? And when did this happen?

Me: Uhhh... never...

Blastoise: Figured just as much

Lucario: Really, man...

Me: Ok ok... You guys suck...

All three: We know! *Grinning*

Snorlax: *snores*

Disclaimer: I really don't own pokemon itself... Unfortunately...

* * *

A raven haired boy sat staring out the window of a pokemon center that he and his group, the raven haired boy's pikachu, an older teen, a young nerdy boy and his older sister, had decided to stay at. He just sat there and sighed, thinking over the internal conflict that has been tearing him apart for months now.

_Should I tell her? I mean I really do love her, but I don't want to risk the chance of ruining our friendship... GAH! Who knew this love stuff would be so hard to deal with…_

"Ash?"

The boy turned around to see two sapphire eyes just staring at him. The owner of those eyes was his internal conflict.

"Yeah May? What do you need?"

"Well, I just saw you sitting over here and you looked like you were in deep thought about something and it looked as if it were troubling you. I just wanted to see if you were alright..."

She seemed worried when she said this. Her eyes full of concern for her friend. Ash just smiled inwardly.

_How like May to worry about one her friends like this_

"Yeah, I'm alright May. There's no need to worry about me" Ash said to reassure her and did his trademark smile.

May didn't believe him

"If there's anything you need help with, just let me know, ok?"

May said as she walked away

"Ok..."

Ash then back into thought

**

* * *

**

Later that evening:

Everyone was already in bed and ready to go to sleep

"Night everyone!"

Ash said to his friends

"Night!"

And soon everyone drifted off to sleep... Well everyone except for May, she just lied there staring at the ceiling and thinking

_I wonder what's wrong with Ash, I really hate seeing him like this... Even when he smiled his usual smile, I could still feel like there was still something wrong..._

Soon May was the final one to drift off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The next Morning:

May woke up seeing that she was the only one left in the room. She got up and got ready for the day, starting with a shower. Later, May went down to the Pokemon Center Lobby to meet her friends. When she got there she saw the strangest thing, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and any other young available women you could think of, were all over Brock. May just stared at the strange sight.

"Hahaha! Don't worry ladies, there's enough of The Brock to go around!" Brock said with a very triumphant smile on his face. May, having seen enough of this headed over to where Ash and her little brother, Max, were. May decided to ask them what was going on with Brock.

"I don't know, we came walking down and the just started swarming Brock. Which sucks, cause the centers cafeteria is closed and he's been to busy with all those girls to even cook..."

Ash's' stomach then gave a loud audible growl, and then, as if on cue, so did Mays'. Max then pulled out his Pokenav.

"Well, we could just go to a restraunt in town."

Max inquired to the starving trainer and coordinator. When all of a sudden they heard the Pokemon Center doors open, who was it that came walking in? Why none other than the purple haired effeminate man, Harley. He headed over to Brock and his harem, swinging his hips from side to side. Brock was meanwhile

just enjoying his harem.

"Oh yeah. The Brock likes..."

Then Harley called out to him

"Hey there big boy! WOO woo, over here!"

Brock looked over and had a disgusted look on his face

"Gah! Ew! The Brock does NOT like."

Ash, May and Max just laughed.

"C'mon lover boy, lets go get some food"

Max said to Brock, dragging him off by the ear. Brock then cried out to his harem

"Goodbye my harem!"

"Goodbye Rocky Brocky!"

"BYE BIG BOY! WOO woo!"

**

* * *

**

Later After Breakfast:

"So what should we do today guys?" May asked

"I think we should go look at some of the wild pokemon in the forest just outside of town!" Max chimed in

May and Ash just sighed ("The Brock" was once again too busy with the ladies)

"Max, with about how much you talk about pokemon, I'm surprised that you haven't turned into one ye- AAAHH! Max!" May said, just catching a glance of her younger brother.

"What is it sis?"

"Max! You're a Treecko!"

Which was true, Max had turned almost completely into a Treecko, but still had his hair, glasses and voice.

"Yeah, I know"

With that, Max ran off to the forest to hang out with the other Treecko for the day. Ash didn't at all seem phased by what had just happened, while just stood there all sorts of confused

"Wait, wha'?"

"Well, May, it looks like it's just you and me today!"

Ash said with a wide grin on his face. May just couldn't help but blush. Ash didn't notice and grabbed her by the hand and they ran off.

The first thing they did was go to an ice cream parlor. Ash just stood there trying to figure out what he wanted, when May already knew what she wanted right off the bat. But she waited patiently for Ash to decide. He was torn between two things, something blue and delicious (**A/N: A blue drink that I sometimes order at the ice cream parlor in town, I don't quite remember what was in it though ^^;**) or pumpkin pie ice cream. Finally he decided to get the ice cream and May got a black and white sundae, it had vanilla and chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce on the vanilla and marshmallow sauce on the chocolate, it also had whipped cream and a cherry on top. They ate in silence for the first few minutes, until Ash finally broke the silence.

"So May, what do you want to do after this?"

May just blushed

"I don't know, what do you want to do Ash?"

"I know! Why don't we go shopping!" He said with a smile.

May just stared at him in disbelief. Finally she was able to get out

"But Ash, you hate shopping."

"Yeah, I know"

And with that, Ash grabbed May by the hand again, and they headed off to the nearest shopping mall. May was blushing heavily, but never has she felt so happy in her life.

_Ash actually __**OFFERED**__ to take me shopping, somebody pinch me, I'm dreaming_

"Hey Ash?" May asked

"Yeah?" Ash answered with a kind look

"Do you think we could go to the park after this?" She asked with that same blush never leaving her face

"Of course May! Anything for you"

Later after the shopping extravaganza Ash and May were hanging out in the park swinging on the swings side by side

_This has been the BEST day of my life. I got hang out with Ash alone, heck it was practically a date! Nothing could ruin this day for me, but only one thing could make this better_

That's when Ash had stopped swinging and just sat there staring at the ground, May noticed and stopped to and stared at Ash

"Ash? What's wrong?" May asked with worry in her voice

"This day is almost perfect..." Ash said while still looking down.

"And what would make this day perfect?" May asked

"Remember how you said to ask you if I needed any help?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..." He looked at her, deep into her sapphire eyes.

Ash closed his eyes and started to move his face closer to hers, May did the same. He was mere centimeters away. She could feel his breath on her lips and right about to kiss, then BOOM!

* * *

May woke up with a start and looked around the room, it was still dark except for the little bit of moon light shining through the shades.

_Oh... It was just a dream..._

She was lying there, thinking about the dream and what happened. When she remembered the last part, she just couldn't take it anymore. She got out of her bed and walked over to Ash, who was sleeping peacefully with his Pikachu. She just stared for a few seconds at how cute she thought he was

_A boy and his Pikachu, how adorable_

She finally tried to wake Ash up

"Hey, Ash" She whispered while shaking him gently.

After a few shakes, Ash woke up

"Huh? May? What's wro-" He was cut off by May pressing her lips on his. his eyes widened in surprise, but soon started to return the kiss. After the few seconds that seemed like an eternity, they broke apart for some air

"I love you Ash"

"I love you too May"

And with that, May asked him to scoot over, she slid underneath the covers, grabbed Pikachu and gave him a quick hug and placed him between the two of them and fell asleep as happy as could be. But as for Ash, he was wide awake now and alone with his thoughts.

_Well, that's at least one of my problems solved_

_Then he heard a mumbling across the room from Brock_

_"Oh yeah, The Brock likes." _

_

* * *

_

Third Wheel: You do not own pokemon! *beats within an inch of my life*

Me: Gah! How'd you get here?!? I thought I left you in my other story??? But see what I mean, not very good, but it's at least a start! =D

Connor: Haha! *Gets hit in the back of the head* OW!

Fourth Wheel: Don't laugh at his misfortunes

R&R if you want

PS, I'll hopefully have my other story, the one that involves them, up soon ^^;


End file.
